


So This Is Love

by the golden horde (haz3lgrac3)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, mentions of danzo and oroch bc i hate them, mentions of the ninken because i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haz3lgrac3/pseuds/the%20golden%20horde
Summary: With a jolt, he realizes that he feels… at home with Yamato and Team 7 in this meadow. The grass waves in the gentle breeze and he holds this new feeling tightly in his chest.





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I took the lyrics from "So This is Love" I highly suggest listening to the Ilene Woods version while reading. Huge thanks to Em for betaing I owe her my life

_So this is love_

Yamato and Kakashi are standing on the training fields, watching Team 7 spar. The sunlight filters through the trees and Yamato feels… at peace. After the war, and being reunited with Kakashi he finally feels like he can rest. Kakashi seems much more peaceful. He smiles more freely and his eye no longer desperately searches for hidden enemies. Yamato realizes with a wave of calmness that maybe his feelings for his… friend? That seems too simple a way to describe Kakashi’s relation to him though. It doesn’t cover all the things they have been through together, the blood they’ve spilled together and for each other. Whatever he calls Kakashi it doesn't hide the fact that he feels more than friendship towards him. It doesn’t really matter. What matters in this moment, in this field filled with the sounds of sparring and birds- what does matter is that he knows that he loves Kakashi.

_So this is love_

Kakashi had woken Yamato this morning by appearing in his kitchen window. He had carefully avoided the potted plants on the windowsill and taken a seat at the table. Yamato had simply glanced at his door and put down a cup of tea for him. It was old, Kakashi could remember when he had helped Yamato move into his apartment and had carried this table into the kitchen. He had wondered out loud why Yamato didn’t simply just make his own table. Yamato had paused and simply shaken his head. Maybe there was a difference between having furniture that was your own to move and keep and furniture that you could make with a few hand signs. Maybe a table made from a jutsu was too temporary for Yamato.  
He snaps back to the present, to the field that they’ve taken over to practice sparring. The war may have been over, but Naruto and Sakura had been getting twitchy the past few days. He sneaks a glance at Yamato. With a jolt, he realizes that he feels… at home with Yamato and Team 7 in this meadow. The grass waves in the gentle breeze and he holds this new feeling tightly in his chest.

_So this is what makes life divine_

Even as two, in Kakashi’s words, “very professional ninja,” at this Yamato had to let out a laugh because the idea of Kakashi ever being anything close to professional was just too much to bear. It took them a few months of dates-that-weren’t-dates-unless-of-course-you-want-them-to-be-Yamato to come to the conclusion that they both very much liked each other. And maybe would the other be interested in entering a relationship? Yamato had blushed all the way to his faceplate and the air filled with the rich scent of jasmine blossoms. The trees lining the path they had been walking along came to life and burst with hundreds of delicate blossoms. Kakashi, of course, did not let him live that particular incident down for weeks. 

_I'm all aglow and now I know_

They go to the beach, Kakashi and Yamato and Team 7. Sasuke sulks under the umbrella stuck into the sand until Naruto and Sakura team up to throw him into the waves. Sai sits and sketches, occasionally craning his neck to observe his teammates play-fighting in the surf. Yamato makes a valiant effort to simply enjoy the sun and read, occasionally taking a bite from the apple he’s brought along. Pakkun and Kakashi are… paddle boarding? He returns to resolutely squinting at his book and feels the sun warm on his bare shoulders. 

_The key to our heaven is mine_

It had hit Yamato suddenly, this urge to cement their relationship. He wanted it on paper, that he and Kakashi had gotten their heads out of their asses, that they had survived Pain’s attack, a war, and still chose to be with each other. Yamato asks Kakashi during their nightly ritual of tea and reading if he would like to continue their relationship. Kakashi had blinked at him, worn pajamas that were once Yamato’s hanging off of him. He had just shrugged and said, “I don’t see why not -- it’s already been a decade, what’s a few more?” and gone back to his book.  
It was a simple ceremony, neither of them big on crowds or planning. They had simply gone to the proper offices, signed the proper documents, and went out for a late lunch afterward. Yamato, expecting some shift between him and Kakashi, feels foolish after wondering why they would change the way they interact with each other. Just because Kakashi is now legally his partner, and isn’t that strange? That the two of them, always hiding amongst the shadows, are now in the spotlight. Kakashi suddenly stops and stares at Yamato before quickly wrapping his wiry arms around him and picking him up. Yamato has the beginning of a question behind his teeth before he looks away from Kakashi’s face, the planes of his face as familiar as Yamato’s own and yet simultaneously brand new. The gate to the Hatake compound swings open before them and Pakkun trots by, walking into the courtyard and looking back at the two of them. Yamato feels his face heat up under his faceplate and he presses his suddenly damp eyes into the bone of Kakashi’s shoulder. 

_My heart has wings and I can fly_

Gai bursts into the compound on a sunny day, dust spiking up behind him. Yamato stands from where he had been kneeling in the garden, digging up the last of the stubborn weeds. He tips his straw hat back and just looks at Gai. For a moment Gai simply stops and seems at a loss. His mouth opens and shuts a few times before he begins shouting his congratulations loud enough to wake Kakashi from where he had been dozing in the shade. Kakashi ambles up to them and wraps an easy arm around Yamato’s shoulders and stifles a yawn with the other hand. Gai collects Kakashi and Yamato can hear him shouting his regrets for “missing what was surely the most beautiful ceremony Konoha has ever seen!” As Gai’s voice trails away Yamato heads toward the home that he and Kakashi had taken over as their own. It’s something that still hasn’t lost its ability to stun Yamato with how easily it comes to mind, that this is their home. Something that is exclusively for Yamato and Kakashi, a place that they have cultivated and curated for themselves. 

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

Their very first night in the compound, Kakashi had taken two futons and laid them outside. They had gazed up at the sky and Yamato looked at the stars. The same stars that he had used to follow Orochimaru, to guide him home to Konoha after countless missions, the same stars he had wondered at when he had been nameless and in Root. Thinking about Root leads to thinking about how Kakashi had risked himself and his position in Anbu to save Yamato. How Kakashi had given Yamato his name, and his future. How Kakashi has given him his future again, but this time with him in it. He looks over at Kakashi and feels his chest bloom with warmth. The compound fills with the scent of jasmine and suddenly thousands of blooms surround the two of them. The ninken start up a steady stream of complaints and sneezes but Kakashi has a fond smile on his face and Yamato leans over and slowly kisses him. His hand comes up to slowly slip Kakashi’s mask off and he sighs. How lovely tonight is, Yamato thinks, jasmine clinging to the air and their soft sighs the only sounds he hears. 

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

When Yamato had been Kinoe he had no idea of what he wanted. He was only aware of Danzo’s orders. He could follow orders and spill blood as well as any Anbu agent, his one flaw was he didn’t know what to do without orders. Danzo learned quickly not to give Kinoe any instruction that left room for deliberation. He had been too tightly molded, the hands that shaped Kinoe had not spared any harshness. He got sent out on fewer and fewer reconnaissance missions, better suited for the straightforwardness of assassinations. He remembers being ordered to retrieve the Sharingan, the pang of regret he had felt and quickly squashed in his chest. He did not want to hurt the only person that had seemed to care about him, but Root was his first priority. So imagine his surprise, and his quiet happiness, when Kakashi had fought back. 

_So this is love_

 

Team 7 still get together. In such a peaceful time there are no missions that require the five, and sometimes six, of them. They meet at the Hatake compound, Sakura good-naturedly punching Naruto in the arm when he tries to race past her. Yamato and Kakashi have begun to expect them and their weekly dinners. Sasuke brings vegetables from the garden that he planted under Yamato’s watchful eye two summers ago. The squash are plentiful and Naruto helps carry the baskets laden with ripe tomatoes and peas. Kakashi and Sakura chat about chakra exhaustion and finding faster healing methods on the front porch. Inside Yamato hands Naruto the plates and cups that Gai had gotten them as a gift to celebrate their “glorious and youthful life long friendship!”. They are a deep green, engraved with entwining vines and blossoms. Sasuke gets a knife and quietly sets to chopping the ingredients while Yamato continues cooking up the main dish. The sun has begun to set and stomachs have begun to growl when Yamato and Sasuke emerge from the house. The dishes they carry give off steam and make a satisfyingly heavy thud once they get placed on the table. It’s an old table, Yamato remembers carrying it out of his apartment and through the gates of the compound. Kakashi had asked him if he wanted to get a new table, “maybe one with a few less scratches, Yamato?” and he had just shaken his head.  
The five of them settle in to eat and their conversation carries in the wind, and suddenly the smell of jasmine mixes in with the smell of cooked food.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to work this formatting mess so i apologize but feel free to yell at me on twitter @/seguinskisses


End file.
